<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth by EndlessFangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065361">Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl'>EndlessFangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of making batteries Gen goes to rest with Senku.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's late but I feel like I don't want to J U S T write angsty stuff today so here. Take this quick fluffy Sengen from me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warmth from the indoor warmers radiated to the people who sat close to them. As winter came closer Senku had made heaters to keep the villagers warm. Gen sat down by a heater trying to make batteries with Ruri. The heat reminded him of sitting next to the fireplace when he was a kid trying to warm up from playing in the snow all day. He and Ruri were sat close to the heater trying to keep their hands warm while working. They talk about stuff to help pass the time. Of course, Gen couldn’t help but bring up Ruri’s clear crush on Chrome.</p><p>“So how long have you liked Chrome?” Gen asked</p><p>Ruri almost dropped the battery she was working on as her face turned a deeper shade of pink. </p><p>“I-I- I have no idea what you are talking about,” she stammered </p><p>“Come on Ruri, we all see how you looked at him in this fight against Magama. You wanted to marry him right?” Gen teased more</p><p>“M-m y duty was to marry the winner,” Ruri tried to say</p><p>“Believe me. It was a surprise to hear from the others that Senku was married for a minute,” Gen chuckled “It caught me so off guard too,”</p><p>“Oh really? From what I heard from Kohaku. She said you looked jealous,”</p><p>Damn that Kohaku and her ability to read right through him. Gen was only a bit jealous at the time but now- He still doesn’t like thinking about it. It was like his gut was twisting and he could no longer feel the heater next to him.</p><p>“You know,” Ruri started “Senku and I was outside since you started to sing. Senku looked like really relax and he kind of just stopped there and let you have your fun for a bit,”</p><p>“Ya than he told me to make 800 of these damn things! We are going to be here until morning tomorrow,” Gen whined </p><p>“You say that but you’re still making them,” Ruri giggled.</p><p>“Ya I guess I am,” Gen sighed </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p>The sun started to set filling the sky with beautiful colors of pinks, reds, yellows, and oranges. Senku let the villagers go home early so they could get some well needed sleep. If they were too tired to work than what was the point? Everything he needed for the phone was coming along nicely. Senku was up in the observatory when he heard someone enter.</p><p>“Hey Senku- chan,” Gen yawned</p><p>“Hey, mentalist isn’t a bit early to sleep?” Senku teased “only old people sleep this early,</p><p>“Last I checked Senku-chan didn’t have to make batteries for hours,” Gen sarcastically replied </p><p>Gen laid down on his small makeshift bed.</p><p>“And close the roof, please. It’s letting all the cold air in,” Gen shivered curling up more in the blankets</p><p>“So whinny today huh?” Senku asked</p><p>“You’re the worst you know that,” Gen hissed back.</p><p>“Ya ya,” Senku brushed it off and went to lay down with Gen under the sheets.</p><p>“If I get a cold tomorrow,” Gen yawned “I hope I get you sick too,”</p><p>“Funny how you think that would stop me from making you do work,” Senku replied putting his arm out</p><p>“So meannnn,” Gen groans</p><p>Gen scoots closer to Senku and uses Senku’s chest as his pillow. Senku wrapped his arm around Gen and played with is long white hair a bit. The suns outside and the stars can be seen. A faint blueish glow came from the moonlight invading the surrounding area.</p><p>“Good night Senku,” Gen purred before slipping into unconsciousness.</p><p>Despite how much Gen had groaned about being cold he felt pretty warm to him. Like a cozy human heater that kept the cold away. Senku dropped Gen’s hair and placed his arm around Gen.</p><p>“Night Gen,” Senku yawns letting himself rest and close his eyes.</p><p>The warm feeling in both of their hearts was what others would call love. It was nice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>